Attaining Perfection
by Samantha7425
Summary: After the war, Neville befriends someone unlikely. He's just looking for friendship, but it doesn't take long for it to turn into something more. One-shot. Neville/Pansy.


Neville had always thought Pansy was pretty- long before she ever even spoke to him. By the time their repeated seventh year came around, he found that he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her eyes smoldered, her raven locks shined, her pale skin looked tantalizingly soft. She'd grown up from the attractive yet bitchy girl who used to pick on him. The war had forced them all to grow up, really.

Slowly but surely, Neville befriended her. By the end of the year, they knew everything there was to know about each other. Pansy knew of all his insecurities and his dream of one day going back to Hogwarts to teach Herbology. Similarly, he knew that she had never supported Voldemort, even though all of her old friends had, and he knew that, past her cold exterior, she was gentle.

After graduation, they moved in together. Pansy set up a clothing boutique in Diagon Alley, which they lived above. Neville studied various rare plants. One night, after an especially long shift at work, Pansy arrived home to find Neville waiting up for her.

"Long day?" He asked, taking in her battered appearance. She figured she probably looked like hell.

"I need alcohol."

Several bottles of firewhiskey later, and the two flatmates were attached at the mouth, snogging each other senseless. Clothes were flying off at record speed, only stopping when they were both down to just their undergarments. Breathing heavily, Pansy reached for her wand, casting two quick spells to sober them up. No way was she losing her virginity while drunk off her ass.

"Neville," she began, trying to keep her voice steady despite her nerves. She'd wanted this for so long. "Do you want to do this?"

His deep, soulful brown eyes met hers and he grinned. "I've wanted to do this for years."

Grinning back, she leaned in to resume their passionate embrace. His hands were everywhere- in her hair, combing through the long black locks he loved so much; on her waist, caressing the smooth expanse of skin. He was warm and gentle and _oh so_ sweet.

"Pansy," he breathed against her neck as he picked her up easily and carried her to his bed, where he sat her down gently.

She whispered his name back tenderly, eyes never leaving his for a second. Was it possible for her to love him anymore than she already did? His hands cupped her face, and he kissed her slowly. _Apparently so. _

_-Neville/Pansy-_

Neville woke up at nine the next morning, as per his internal alarm clock. But this morning was different. One, he was naked. And two, so was the girl spooned against him. She wasn't just any girl. She was Pansy Parkinson- the girl he'd been dying to be with for almost two years, and the girl he had just lost his V-card to.

He laid there for a while, watching the sun shining through the blinds cast shadows on her ivory skin. Eventually, she woke up, smiling at him as the previous night's events registered in her head.

"Morning," she mumbled against his skin as she turned to snuggle into his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Neither really knew how long they stayed in that position, holding each other intimately in their perfect morning after. It wasn't until Pansy _really_ had to pee that they finally got up.

Neville was cooking eggs and bacon in nothing but a pair of low-riding pajama pants when Pansy entered their kitchen. She smirked, leaning against the doorframe. She could _definitely_ get used to seeing the taller boy shirtless. _What a sight…_

Sensing eyes on his back, he turned around. His joke about her staring died in his throat when he saw her in his favorite Gryffindor t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. Was it legal for someone to look like that? Because, frankly, she had never looked more attractive.

Mistaking his silence for something negative, she blushed and stared at the floor. "Um, everything okay?" She ventured.

Snapping out of his trance, Neville resumed making breakfast. "Yeah, everything's great. Why?" Did she regret what happened? Merlin, he hoped not…

"You just… looked perturbed for a second there." She said, choosing her words carefully. His face flushed adorably.

"Oh, that…" How to say this without sounding creepy? "Your outfit, um, surprised me."

Still standing in the doorway, Pansy stared harder at the ground, ashamed. Shit. "Sorry. I took your clothes and I most look like a total tramp, huh?"

She turned to go, reaching her room quickly. What had she been thinking, going in dressed like that? Footsteps alerted her to the man suddenly bursting through her door. She didn't have a chance to ask what he was doing before his lips were on hers, kissing away her negative thoughts.

"You don't look like a tramp," he told her when he finally pulled back- though he didn't drop the hands cradling her face. "I was stunned because you are honestly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Neville-"

"I love you."

Pansy froze. He loved her? He loved her! Next thing he knew, she was throwing her arms around his neck, and declaring she loved him too.

"Pansy?"

"Hmm?"

He pulled back to smooth down her hair where his hands had mussed it up. "Breakfast is getting cold."

_-Neville/Pansy-_

Being together for them was like breathing. Even a blind man could see how much they loved each other. Within a year, they were engaged, and married a year after that. They were both amazed it had lasted so long- who could've imagined they'd end up together back when they first met at eleven years old? But it had been clear since they first kissed under the influence of firewhiskey that they were perfect for each other.


End file.
